Cumpliendo un sueño
by MoN cArTeR
Summary: que pasa cuando una persona que te quiere te da un hermoso regalo
1. Chapter 1

ENCUENTRO

Corría hacia el norte rumbo a casa, a una velocidad un poco mas lenta que mis padres pero claro mas rápida para los humanos, necesitaba despejar mi mente lo que tía Rosalíe vivía me dolía mucho.

Cuando veía a una pareja mimando a su bebe entraba en depresión y en este momento lo estaba. Necesitaba pensar como ayudarla me dolía mucho ella era como mi segunda madre pero sabia que eso no bastaba ella quería a su propio bebe.

No entendía como una persona como tía rose podía sufrir tanto ella era una persona buena con buenos sentimientos.

Comencé a disminuir la velocidad ya que comenzaba a llegar a un pueblo cercano, todavía faltaba unos 130km. En ese momento el viento soplo y un aroma esquicito me golpeo obvio el olor a sangre humana aunque se me hiso raro decidí investigar podría ser alguien perdido pues era raro que los humanos se internaran tanto en el bosque a estas hora.

No esperaba con encontrarme con semejante escena: una mujer de unos 25 años mas o menos traía a un bebe en brazos antes de dejarlo bajo un árbol en una camioneta había un hombre de 27 o 28 años esperándola la mujer corrió dejando a la criatura bajo aquel árbol húmedo.

-Hey ustedes.- la mujer volteo sorprendida al igual que el hombre.-¿Donde creen que van?

Me acerque al pequeño bulto era una pequeña humana tendría horas de nacida levante a la bebe y los humanos me vieron con pánico.

-se atreven a dejarla aquí.- Inquirí furiosa.

En mi pecho se formaba un gruñido grutal los humanos abrieron los ojos y quedaron completamente paralizados.

-Les hice una pregunta contesten.- el hombre parpadeo y miro a la mujer aun paralizada.- ¿Por que?

-No la podemos hacernos cargo de ella es un estorbo.- dijo con voz cortada.

-¿ Y esa es razón para dejarla aquí ?.-lo fulmine con la mirada

-No hay alternativa, no podemos cuidar de ella no deseábamos tener un bebe en este momento.- dijo la mujer

-Ustedes no merecen vivir.- Mi voz sonaba fría.

Saque mi teléfono y le marque a mi tío jasper el sabría que hacer, sabría escoger una buena opción para acabar con ellos.

-¿Tío jazz?

-Que sucede nena ¿donde estas?

-Necesito que vengas.- los humanos se quedaron parados

Le dije donde estaba a mi tío quien ya venia en camino cuando acabe de decirle a donde estaba mientras me encargaba que la nena estuviera bien.

-Que paso? .-mi padre fue el primero que llego a mi lado después apareció mi madre tío Emmett y luego mi tío jazz. Mi padre gruño me imagine que ya había visto todo.

-¿Como se atreven a hacer eso? .-Mi padre los fulmino mientras mi madre cargaba a la bebe.

-¿Que pasa Edward?-tío Emmentt pregunto


	2. Chapter 2

_**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer la historia es mia y se prohíbe colocarla en otros blogs . (es necesaria mi autorización) ya que muchos roban las historias .**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**Emmett POV**_

Después de la llamada de mi pequeña "hija" salimos corriendo estaba preocupado si algo le pasara … no a ella no le pasaría nada. Cuando llegamos olía a humanos me asuste ¿había cometido un error mi pequeña? , ella estaba de pie mirando a dos humanos asustados.

-que paso?.-Edward pregunto y después gruño

Todo estuvo claro esos estúpidos humanos abandonaban a su hija como es posible que sea así Bella cargo a la bebe.

Mi coraje lo desquite contra esos humanos, nada podría ponerme furioso que eso no podía creer lo que habían hecho.

Corrimos de vuelta a casa porque me pequeña estaba preocupada por la bebe rápidamente Carlisle la reviso y todos nos tranquilizamos.

-Rose?.-le hable a mi esposa que estaba deprimida nuevamente

-Acá estoy amor.-Estaba en el balcón.-Todo esta bien con Carlie?

-Si tuvimos que ayudarla en algo sin importancia.-No le diría que una pareja abandonó a su bebe eso la haría sentir peor.

-Ok voy de cacería vienes?.-Su tono era triste

-Vamos .-Salimos y nos dirigimos a Canadá

Reneesme POV

No sabia que iba hacer con la pequeña , mi padre dijo que el y mi mama podían cuidar de ella pero yo tenia una mejor opción solo que no sabia si podía hacerlo haci que decidí hablarlo con mi abuelito.

-Que sucede corazón?.-Dijo cuando entre a su despacho

-Bueno quería preguntarte si nos podemos quedar con la bebe?.-Lo mire y el sonrió.

-Claro pero debes hablar primero con tus padres, ellos deben estar de acuerdo en tu decisión de cuidar de la pequeña .-Sonreí aun mas.-Tu tío Jasper puede arreglar los papeles

-Bueno en si no quiero quedármela yo.-Mi abuelito me miro confuso.-Seria buna idea dársela a mi tía Rose?

Mi abuelito abrió los ojos como plato, creo no podía creer lo que le decía después de un buen rato de silencio mi abuelito parpadeo y aclaro su garganta.

-Seria la mejor idea que se te allá ocurrido corazón.-Suspire y me levante-Tu tía llega al amanecer prepárate.

Salí del despacho y me dirigí a mi habitación estaba feliz de poder ayudar a mi tía sabia que ella deseaba ser madre. Entre a mi habitación y mi mami y mi tía Alice cambiaban a la bebe

-Haces bien Ness .-Tía Alice me sonrió.-Rose será muy feliz

-Lo se es tiempo que lo sea.-Mi mama me abraso y juntas cuidamos de la bebe

Comenzaba a amanecer todos estábamos en la sala excepto Jacob el estaba en mi habitación con la bebe dijo que seria mas fácil hablar con Rose sin que se distrajera con la bebe

-Llegamos familia.- Tío Emmett entro seguido por mi tía

-Llegamos tarde?.-dijo cuando nos vio a todos reunidos

-Para nada que tal les fue?.-Mi abuelita Esme paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de tía Rose

-Bien Emmett torturo a un pobre oso .-todos reímos

-Bueno tía podemos hablar contigo.-Me levante y me acerque a ella

**NOTA AUTOR:**

**Bueno es hora de CUMPLIR UN SUEÑO y eso hará la pequeña Reneesme esta niña se me hace así bien bondadosa al igual que Edward y Bella la bondad de ambos.**

**Bueno como sabrán nunca hare sufrir a los personajes en mis historias no soy de ese tipo de escritoras soy mas del tipo "y vivieron felices para siempre" tampoco soy dramática (bueno en algunas) espero sus comentarios que son muy importante para mi, ante todo el lector tiene la palabra.**

**PD Perdón por no subir a tiempo no estaba inspirada y estaba escribiendo otras historia muy pronto las tendrán por aquí**

**Bye Bye Love !**

**Chic agradezcamos a mi "MUSA" (backstreet boys) sin ellos nunca andaría inspirada y mi mente andaría en otros rumbos jeje**

**Atte. Mon Carter**


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie pov

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala cuando llegamos Carlisle estaba en la cabeza de la sala como siempre mi madre Esme estaba a su lado y junto de ellos estaba mi pequeña niña que ayer tuvo un percance en el bosque la verdad me asuste muchísimo pero mi Emmett me dijo que ella estaba bien

-Claro de que ¿.-le dije después de unos minutos de silencio

-Recuerdas que ayer mis padres tío Jaz y tío Emm tuvieron que ir por mi al bosque?.-dijo mi pequeña

-Si ... pero esto que tiene que ver conmigo?.-dije confundida

-Bueno es que encontré a una pequeña niña ...- QUE?

-Esta bien ? ya esta con sus padre? Que le sucedió?.- se me vinieron muchas ideas en la mente y no deje que acabara

-No tía es que ellos ... la estaban abandonando .- QUE ?.. no podía creerlo de repente mi animal salió a flote mis pupilas se dilataron

-LOS MATARON ?- Un gruñido salió desde el centro de mi pecho

-Si yo me hice cargo.-dijo mi marido

después de que mire a todos ellos algo cajo en mi si Emmett había acabado con los padre , que fue de la bebe?

-Bueno Tía la bebe no tenia mas familia y bueno pensé que estaría bien ...-Nessie tenia algo entre manos

-Esta aquí?.- ella asistió.- puedo verla?

-Jacob baja.-dijo edward

mire al perro bajar con la bebe en brazos mi corazón muerto dio un salto -haci lo sentí yo –

entonces cuando estuvo cerca de mi estire mis brazos y el me la dio era un ser tan inocente y hermoso una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

-Rose?.-Carlisle me hablo

-Si? .-conteste sin dejar de mirar a la bebe

-Quieres hacerte cargo de ella?.-Mis ojos se abrieron mas

-Ha...blas enserio?.-dije

-Si tía se que la cuidaras bien y tendrá mucho amor mas que si estuviera en otro lado.-dijo mi pequeña nessie

-Gracias.-Emmett se acerco y me abrazo

-Eres hermosa leighanne .-Ese era un hermoso nombre le sonreí a mi marido

Desde aquel día mi vida cambio por completo ahora si era feliz completamente según Bella me he convertido en buena madre de hecho dice que hasta en eso soy perfecta es solo cosa de Bella .

Mi hermoso marido se volvió loco pues hizo el cuarto de Leigh en 3 horas con ayuda de Edward , Jasper y Carlisle .

Alice , mi madre Esme –bueno ya no puedo decirle perro a jacob porque el pobre fue torturado por Esme y Alice- se hicieron cargo de comprarle a mi nena mucha ropa hermosa se los agradecí de corazón.

Bella y Nessie se hicieron cargo de consentir a Leigh con bastantes juguetes según Bella la bebe necesitaba con que distraerse.

Ahora si no podia pedir mas era feliz y por fin cumpli mi sueño de ser madre y formar una familia perfecta con mi hermoso marido y mi pequeña que no importara cual fuera mi decisión ella sabria la verdad y ella decidiría ser o no ser como sus padres ahora sabia que de alguna forma la vida no era injusta con nosotros .

.

.

.

UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SER FELIZ A TODOS

Ok discúlpenme pero la verdad todo se me ha complicado...la escuela, el teatro, bueno después de tanta espera aquí tienen el ultimo cap de "CUMPLIENDO UN SUEÑO".

_**Espero les allá gustado y espero sus comentarios acerca de esta historia , se que mis historias no pasan de 3 cap pero les tengo una gran historia por venir espero igual les guste pronto les diré cuales son las historias que vienen y cuales son las que suspendo por el momento.**_

_**Bueno agradezco a todas aquellas que estuvieron esperando tanto y les pido una disculpa nuevamente prometo no volver a tardar.**_

_**Ahora si andaré mas inspirada mi "Musa" vendrá a mi país y obvio moriré por 3 días aproximadamente hehe **_

_**Bye bye love !**_

_**Mon carter**_


End file.
